Faithful
by pickaxe881978
Summary: Freddie finds himself thinking about the past. This story was based off of the song "If She Would Have Been Faithful".


**A/N: The idea for this story came to me while I was listening to some music. Please read and enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome, and as always I don't own iCarly or any of the characters.**

Freddie Benson was lying in bed Sam asleep by his side. Earlier today they were cleaning out the bedroom that they will turn into a nursery for their first child. While they were going through the last few boxes in the room, he found several pictures of himself and his ex-fiancé Kira. To say Freddie was frightened about how Sam might react if she saw them would have been an understatement. Sam had never liked Kira not even a little bit, but she and Freddie were friends, so she tolerated her but only because they were friends. As he looked through the pictures, all of the memories that he thought were buried and forgotten were now coming back and, unwillingly he found that he still remembered the day he called off their engagement.

 _(2 Years Ago)_

 _Freddie had noticed a drastic change in Kira after he had proposed to her. She had said yes to him, but she seemed unsure and hesitated before answering, and even though he didn't see it, this was his first hint that something was wrong. Over the next few months, she would come home after he had gone to bed and most of the time she would be gone by the time he would wake up. He, of course, asked her about the late nights and the early mornings but, her response was "we are busy." He wanted to believe her but, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on than just work._

 _Sitting on the couch and going over everything that had happened up till now he had begun to suspect that Kira was running around with someone else. He confronted her about it, but she vehemently denied it. Though she swore to him that she was not cheating, the thought continued to nag at him, and would not go away. A few days later he came home sick from work and as he walked into their apartment he heard moaning coming from their bedroom, and this was not the kind that one does when they are sick. Making his way quietly to the bedroom he quietly opened the door and when he looked in he saw not only his fiance but one of his best friends in bed together. They hadn't heard him come into the apartment nor did they hear him open the bedroom door. He stepped closer to the bed as tears of anger started to fill his eyes "Kira, how could you," he asked loudly causing both of them to jump. They both turned towards Freddie, and they saw something that they had never seen on his face before, it was hurt, disappointment and maybe the most surprising of all anger._

 _Of course, after the break up he was heartbroken in fact, it felt as if she had ripped his heart and stepped on it. He felt like he would never be able to love or trust someone again, but what he could not know at the time was that catching Kira cheating would end up being one of the best things that could have happened to him. While all of his friends and family felt bad for him, there was only one person who was truly there for him anytime anywhere, and that person was none other than Sam Puckett. Over the next few months, Sam was the only person that Freddie would see or even talk to outside of work. In fact, she was the only person he currently trusted at all, but he wasn't quite sure why. Eventually, he worked through all the hurt and anger he felt towards Kira and his ex-best friend and it was then that he realized why he had trusted only Sam for so long and why she never liked Kira. Sam knew that Kira wasn't right for him and she had been trying to help him see that without being too straight forward about it. She knew that if she came right out and said so that he would work that much harder to prove that she was wrong._

As he continued looking at the newly rediscovered photos, he realized two things, first that what happened was a blessing in disguise and second he was looking at the pictures objectively he felt no emotions whatsoever about what had happened. Looking over at Sam, watching her sleep, her body snuggled up next to him he knew for certain that there is no other place he would want to be than right here. He could not help but chuckle slightly, "I should thank her," he thought to himself because if hadn't been for her indiscretions then he would never have started dating Sam let alone be happily married and have a baby on the way. He couldn't help but think that had she been faithful to him then he would have been cheated, he would never have known what it was like to love someone with his entire being and have that love returned. If things had gone differently, he would have missed out on the two best things in his life, Sam, and their unborn child.

Looking once more at the pictures he knew what he should do, no what he needed to do, he was going to destroy the pictures. After quietly getting out of bed, he headed downstairs, grabbed the stick lighter from the fireplace and stepped out onto the back porch. He opened the grill, set the pictures on the grate and lit the corners of the pictures and watched them burn. Once the pictures were nothing more than ash, he closed the grill and walked back into the house. Returning the lighter to its proper place Freddie walked back upstairs and climbed back into bed. After getting comfortable, he wrapped his arms around Sam's pregnant belly, kissed her neck and closing his eyes smiled knowing that everything was right with his world.


End file.
